


Girl Friends' Girl Friends

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU, Superbuddies
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Marvel is a little bit jealous. Written after JLA: Classified 6; AU with regards to 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Friends' Girl Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Mary Marvel's characterization is based on _Formerly Known as the Justice League_ and _I Can't Believe it's not the JLA_ rather than on anything else she's appeared in. Thanks to [](http://angisageek.livejournal.com/profile)[**angisageek**](http://angisageek.livejournal.com/) for encouragement.

Mary Batson knows that jealousy is a _bad thing_ and that if your girl friend has another girl friend, than you should just all be friends together. This doesn't stop her from envying the way Ms. DaCosta looks at the white-haired woman.

Mary is a Good Girl. But then, Mary is in hell, so this may not actually _matter_ but Mary knows she _needs_ to be good, anyway. Because if she isn't good--well, it leads to her putting rude men through walls and they--react all _wrong_. Mary doesn't understand a lot of things, and she feels it's better that way. Most of the time.

Ms. DaCosta--_Bea_ was so nice, though, even though she acted all irritated by Mary, and Mary knew that soon they really _could_ be the best of friends. When Mary was a little older and wiser, maybe. And Bea already let her have coffee! And they were roommates, even if they didn't get to share a room and Ms. DaCosta wouldn't let her stay up with her and have parties and girl talk.

Bea probably let _Tora_ (that was the white-haired woman's name, Mary had heard about her, she had been in the Justice League with Fire but she was dead and had gone to _hell_ so she must have been Bad, even though she was a hero and Mary could _tell_ Bea thought she was very very good) stay up and party with her and did her hair and painted her nails and went shopping and had girl talk. 'Cause Mary could tell Bea liked Tora a _lot_.

...a whole lot, really, and Mary asked Bea if women kissed each other like that often in Brazil, but Bea wasn't paying attention and she'd left Mary to deal with thousands of demonic customers all by herself. Probably they did, Mary'd heard people were very _liberated_ and _demonstrative_, in Brazil, and maybe Bea would kiss _her_ like that sometime...


End file.
